


you are an angel (or maybe you could've been)

by ashisonthefloor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angel Luke Hemmings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, guardian angel luke hemmings, wow theres a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisonthefloor/pseuds/ashisonthefloor
Summary: Luke is Ashton’s guardian angel, and he’s had enough of having to watch from a distance, so he comes down to meet him officially. problem is, he doesn’t really know how to seem human.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 61





	1. i put my hands where your wings should be

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on here, so I hope it’s well received!! please feel free to send any feedback or comments you have on it!! I’m open to everything! I think this will end up being a slice of life kind of series, where Ashton has to show Luke how to seem human and all the best parts of living. let me know if you want me to write this chapter from Luke’s perspective too because wow I have some ideas. enjoy!
> 
> title is taken from Heather Nova's "Maybe An Angel" song

Ashton had only really just gotten his life settled down. It felt like every other day one of his friends needed something, or his life was spiraling out of control in one way or another. But for the past few weeks, things seemed to have settled. His friends were quiet - reasonably so, at least - and his private life seemed mostly calmed down. It was...nice, actually.

He’d decided to take the evening to relax. He’d gone to the gym earlier, and figured there was no harm in taking a few moments for himself. He cracked open a beer and settled in to watch some old reruns on TV. He wasn’t paying the most attention, though, instead letting his mind wander off. Moments like these were few and far between in his life. Between managing the record store and working with his best friend, helping out his other best friend with his drama and constant crisises, and playing the odd gig here or there, it seemed like there was very little time left for relaxation. But he found his moments.

He had his routine, of course. He worked. He went to the gym. He did yoga, and meditated, and tried to take time for himself between it all. His life had only recently achieved the perfect balance he’d been searching for. So it was nice. And he was taking the quiet evening to celebrate it.

So he was only slightly chagrined by the knock at the door. And a little startled, as he wasn’t expecting anyone. Though, he supposed, he should’ve guessed someone would need him sooner or later. He was more surprised that one of his friends would drop by now, as it was raining quite heavily. He could hear the soothing, rhythmic patter of the rain outside his living room window. It was less soothing than normal, as it was beginning to escalate to a storm. Not that he minded. It was a nice evening to spend inside.

He reluctantly set his beer to the side - on a coaster, of course, he wasn’t an animal - and got off the couch to go answer the door. He was met with a soaking wet man, golden curls surrounding his face like a halo, the effect only slightly marred by just how wet he was. The storm must have been worse than he thought. The gorgeous man’s eyes widened a little at the sight of him, face flushing pink. A fact Ashton attributed to the cold - it was slightly biting out, he could feel the chill now that the door was open.

“Hi,” the man said, practically breathed it out on a sigh, his eyes still wide. Almost unbelieving.

“Hi,” Ashton greeted back, brows drawing together just slightly in confusion. He definitely didn’t recognize him. “Can I help you?”

“Um..” The blonde paused, shifting his weight onto the other foot, starting to look slightly concerned. “I don’t...”

Ashton was a little worried for him. “Are you lost?” He asked, concern beginning to seep into his voice. “Do you have somewhere to go?”

The blonde man paused before shaking his head, wet curls sending raindrops down his pale face like tears. “No.”

“No to which question?” He asked gently, brows drawing together again. His quiet evening alone would have to wait, it seemed.

“I’m not lost,” he said, a little more sure of himself now. He met Ashton’s gaze again, and he was startled by just how blue his eyes were.

“Okay. So you don’t have anywhere to go?” He chewed his lip, considering, before pulling the door open a little more. “Do you want to wait inside until the storm settles a little? Or we can call someone to come get you?”

The man paused for a moment before nodding, face flushing pink again, as he shuffled inside at Ashton’s insistence. Ashton disappeared for a moment after the door closed behind him to grab a towel and some spare clothes.

“Here,” he said, offering them to the stranger. “They should fit. We’re about the same size.” Luke was a bit taller, but not by much. “I’m Ashton, by the way.”

Luke looked a little startled but took the clothing from him, face flushing again when their hands brushed, before he looked back up at Ashton. “I’m Luke.” He gave him a soft, shy smile. Ashton decided then and there that he was the most gorgeous person in existence.

“Nice to meet you, Luke.” The name rolled off his tongue lightly. “Do you want to go get changed in the bathroom? I can toss your clothes in the dryer once you do.” He led him over to the aforementioned room, trying to ignore the lost puppy dog look on Luke’s face.

He went back into the living room after the door shut with a soft click. There were a couple thumps from the bathroom, followed by a louder thump that had Ashton just slightly concerned and ready to call Luke’s name out to make sure he was alright, before the door was opening again and Luke re-emerged.

His hair was still slightly damp but drier now than it had been. It had dried into messy little ringlets that Ashton sort of wanted to run his fingers through, make them soft and fluffy after they’d dried with rainwater. He shoved that thought to the side. It wasn’t really kind to think of a stranger that way. Though it was hard to help it. Something about Luke just demanded softness and protection.

“Is that better?” He asked, looking at him.

Luke nodded and shuffled forward, wet clothes held awkwardly in his hands. “Much. Thank you.”

Ashton took them from him gently. “I’m glad. Everything fit okay?” At Luke’s affirming nod, he gave him a small smile, ignoring the way Luke’s whole face turned pink again. He was probably cold. “Perfect. Go sit on the couch while I toss these in to dry and we can see about calling someone to come get you. That sound okay?” Luke nodded and Ashton walked off to dry his clothes.

When he returned, Luke had set himself very gingerly on the corner of the couch, surveying his living room. Ashton smiled a little. He really was like a lost puppy. A wet lost puppy. Who probably needed to be returned home. He made his way back over to sit on the couch with him, sure to leave space.

“I like your living room,” Luke said, voice quiet, though easily heard over the rain. “It’s...comfortable.”

Ashton gave him another smile, a little endeared by the awkward stranger. “Thank you. That was the goal when I decorated it.” He paused for a moment. “Do you want something to drink? I don’t have much, but I think I’ve got some tea and a couple bottles of coke. And water, of course.”

Luke fixed his wide blue eyes back on him at the question from where they’d returned to scanning the room. “Um...” He looked slightly flustered at the choices. “Coke?” He said, a little bit unsure.

“You want a coke?” Ashton asked, just to make sure. At Luke’s answering nod, he got up again to grab him a bottle of coke. He brought it back and sat down again, offering it to him. Luke took it, hesitantly, with the same confused look on his face. He looked at Ashton, slightly helplessly. “Do you want me to open it?” Ashton asked, again feeling a wave of concern. Luke nodded yet again, looking slightly relieved. Ashton opened the bottle of coke and passed it back to him.

“Thank you.” Luke sipped the coke, crinkling his nose slightly and blinking down at the bottle.

“So where are you from?” Ashton asked, deciding maybe he should help him get back home. Luke just shrugged a little bit and sipped his drink again, nose crinkling in just the same way. His lack of answer did nothing to soothe Ashton’s worry. “Do you know where you’re from?” He asked, a little gentler this time. Maybe he’d had an accident and hit his head.

Luke frowned a little bit and looked at him, expression serious again. “I do,” he said, soft but firm. “I can tell you if you want. But I don’t think you’re going to believe me.”

Ashton honestly wasn’t sure if he preferred that answer to him not answering. It definitely didn’t do anything to help his worry at all. He really had no idea what to say to that, either. “I’d like you to tell me. If that’s okay,” he decided on. It was diplomatic enough, right? It was fine.

Luke shrugged a shoulder and sipped his coke again, nose crinkling like he couldn’t decide if he liked it or not. “I’m your guardian angel,” he said simply.

Ashton’s brow furrowed again and he found himself staring at Luke for a moment before replying. “What?” He’d heard him wrong. Either that or Luke had definitely bumped his head.

“I’m your guardian angel,” he repeated, gaze lifting from the coke to Ashton again, almost unnerving but as kind as ever.

“You’re not- how?” He asked, confusion spreading across his face. Ashton had never considered himself a religious person. He meditated - something him and Calum had in common - but he didn’t exactly subscribe to any sort of religion beyond that. Sure, heaven sounded nice, and so did reincarnation, but he tried not to beat himself up about the unknown. “Can you...can you prove it?” He couldn’t. Right? He was lying.

“I was assigned to you,” he explained gently, Ashton’s nerves obvious. “So I’ve been looking after it. And um...sure. Just don’t freak out?” He pleaded, giving Ashton the most adorable puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen.

Ashton blinked and almost missed it. But Luke was sitting there now, with absolutely stunning white wings sticking right out of his back. He felt like his brain was short circuiting. Like maybe he’d fallen asleep on the couch, and this was all a really, really weird dream. Maybe Calum was right and he should try relaxing more often and he was stressing himself out and now he was hallucinating.

“Ashton?” Luke said shyly, after Ashton hadn’t answered for a few moments.

The soft voice pulled him out of whatever the fuck was happening in his head. Enough for him to shake his head a little to clear the plethora of ‘what the fuck’s banging around in his skull. “You’re...okay. You’ve got wings.” He looked at them again, half in awe, half in apprehension. “Can I...can I touch them?”

Luke hesitated for just a moment before nodding and shifting forward, leaning into Ashton to let him touch. He smelled like fabric softener and Ashton’s cologne. There was something else, too. Something clean and very much Luke.

Ashton reached a tentative hand out, fingers brushing along Luke’s wings, feathers beneath his fingertips. Luke’s wing twitched just slightly, accompanied by a murmured “sorry, they’re sensitive, no ones ever touched them.” Ashton didn’t really respond fingers lightly tracing a trail down the wing and to Luke’s back where they were interconnected. He brushed his fingers there, feeling how solid and clearly connected to Luke’s body they were. It made Luke let out a sound that could only be described as a giggle, falling into Ashton a little. When he looked down at the blonde, he found that his face was red and only slightly sheepish.

“Ticklish?” Ashton asked, voice hushed. The moment seemed to demand softness. The temperature had escalated, somehow, since he had started petting Luke’s wings, and he was pretty sure his palms were sweaty.

“I don’t know what that means,” Luke answered, voice just as soft, keeping Ashton’s gaze.

“It’s when someone touches you and it makes you feel funny so you laugh, or feel like laughing. Generally because you’re sensitive there.” That was the best explanation he had. Luke seemed to approve, nodding a little bit.

“Yeah. They’re ticklish,” he said in agreement after just a moment of thought.

Ashton ran his fingers along one of the wings for the second time, looking at them in awe again. They really were gorgeous. Giant, white, fluffy, and as ethereal as Luke himself. He looked like the classic Renaissance painting of an angel, with his golden curls and giant white wings.

Luke watched him stare at his wings, gaze unwavering where it rested on his face. It took Ashton several minutes before he even noticed. He didn’t really know what to say to him, aware they ambiance in the room had shifted to something he couldn’t name. So he didn’t try to.

He was full of questions for the man - angel - in front of him and couldn’t figure out how to word any of them. “So why are you here?” He decided to start with, hand still resting flat against one of Luke’s wings. It was surprisingly warm. Not very warm, but warm enough to remind him that it was a very alive part of Luke.

“I wanted to meet you,” was Luke’s reply, gaze still on Ashton’s face. He felt his own cheeks warm a little at such an honest - and earnest - answer.

“That’s it?” He said, just a little surprised. So somehow he alone had convinced his guardian angel to come down and say hello. “You can do that? Come visit us?”

“No. We’re not supposed to leave. We can’t let anyone know we exist.” Luke shrugged slightly. “This is pretty forbidden.”

Ashton frowned a little bit. “And you did it anyway to visit me?” His question was a little more gentle this time, aware that Luke might be a little stressed out. Hell, he was stressed for Luke.

“I did.” Luke gave him a small, shy smile that did something weird to Ashton’s heart. It was fine, though. He was fine. It had nothing to do with how open and vulnerable and gorgeous Luke looked. Nothing at all.

“Do you know when you have to go back? If you’re going back?” He asked, immediately regretting it when Luke frowned.

“No. I just...thought I could stay for a bit.” His voice was much smaller, broad shoulders even seeming to curl in on him a little. He had no idea how Luke managed to make himself so small when they were almost the same height and size. Something about him just demanded protection and gentle treatment.

“Of course. Of course you can. You can stay with me as long as you’d like,” Ashton was quick to assuage. Maybe a little too quick. But Luke’s expression brightened just a little bit so it was all worth it.

“I can? You mean it?” Luke definitely seemed pleased with that.

“Yeah, of course I do. I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

“I know,” Luke answered.

Ashton looked at him for a moment, caught off guard. “Right. You said you watched over me. How...much do you know, exactly?”

Luke shrugged. “A lot. There was a lot in your folder. And I’ve been watching over you for a while.” He paused. “Not all the time. We don’t watch during more private things. Just in general, to try and subconsciously steer you in the right direction.”

Right. Like that made him feel so much better. Ashton nodded anyway, deciding to talk about it some other day. Trying to figure out the logistics of angels was starting to give him a headache. “Okay. Nice. Cool.” Very good response. Well thought out. He was so eloquent. “So I can set up a bed for you, if you’d like.” Ashton paused, realizing the situation. “Do you sleep?” He had honest to god no idea.

Luke frowned again, tugging at Ashton’s heartstrings for the second time that evening. “Leave me alone?” He didn’t seem too keen on the idea, something Ashton took note of. That and how bright his blue eyes looked even in the not so great lighting of his living room, given that the storm had blocked out the sunshine that normally filled it. “Um...I can. I just don’t need it to live.”

“Do you not want to be left alone?” Which meant Luke would have to sleep in Ashton’s room. One of them could either sleep on the floor, or they could just share his bed. It was fine, he reminded himself. Luke being gorgeous didn’t change anything. It would be just like when him and Mason were younger and they had shared a bed. It was fine. “Right. So...I do need sleep, so you’re welcome to look around the apartment if you don’t want to.”

Luke considered the question before shaking his head. “No thank you,” he said quite politely. So leaving him alone for extended periods was a no. He was like a shelter dog, then. Abandoned on his doorstep in the rain. “I can try to sleep. It’s alright. Can I sleep with you?” He asked it so earnestly, so genuinely, with his expression so open and vulnerable, Ashton would’ve felt like a monster saying no.

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” That would be interesting. Ashton hadn’t really shared a bed with someone in a long time. He didn’t know what it would be like sharing one with Luke.

He stood, offering a hand to Luke when he just looked confused, and gently led him back into his bedroom. He’d already been wearing pajamas when Luke had shown up, and Luke was dressed in pajamas, so they were good to go. He grabbed an extra blanket, just in case Luke got cold. He got underneath the covers, situating himself properly on one side of the bed. Luke just watched him, looking mildly confused.

“You can join me now,” Ashton said gently, realizing that Luke didn’t really do anything without clear instruction. At his command, Luke slipped underneath the covers, immediately finding his way to Ashton’s side. He wasn’t cold at all. He was surprisingly warm to the touch, actually, in a pleasant way.

Sometime between getting up off the couch and arriving in the living room, Luke’s wings had disappeared. It made fitting into the bed much easier, but Ashton couldn’t help but miss them. They’d been gorgeous. “Good night, Luke,” he said softly.

“Good night, Ashton,” Luke replied, despite looking mildly confused at the sentiment.

Ashton really had no idea what it would be like taking care of his guardian angel. Or how on earth he was going to manage it. But it would be kind of fun getting to show him around and show him the best parts of being human. He just couldn’t get too attached, in case Luke had to go back. He couldn’t keep him forever. The only problem was, he was already starting to fail at that.


	2. something i feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton starts adjusting to his new life with his guardian angel, and all the twists, turns, and responsibility that comes with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! the first chapter got so much more love than I ever could've imagined, so thank you so so much for that! I love hearing all the feedback and what you think, it genuinely makes my day and keeps me inspired <3 I hope you all enjoy! I've got some big plans for chapter three! xx

Last night had been a bit of a struggle. Only because Ashton hadn’t really known how to fall asleep next to a literal angel. It had taken longer than he was used to before he eventually managed it, lulled into a comfortable sleep by the additional warmth radiating off of Luke.

He was awake again, early as always, and didn’t really see the point in laying and staring at the ceiling. He figured he might as well get up and make breakfast for the two of them. He moved carefully, doing his best not to rouse Luke. It didn’t seem to matter much because as soon as he was up, had tucked the covers back around his companion, and started towards the door, Luke spoke up again. “Where are you going? His voice was soft in the early morning quiet, not even disturbed by the sounds of the city outside, or his neighbors to the left who liked to blare the news later in the morning.

Ashton turned back to look at him, taking in his messy curls and rumpled, sleepy appearance. He squashed any thought of how soft he looked. Or he tried to, at least. “I’m going to make us breakfast.” At Luke’s mildly confused expression, he continued before he could ask. “It’s food you eat in the morning. Eggs, pancakes, cereal, french toast.” He paused, figuring Luke probably didn’t know any of those, either. “I’m making pancakes. Do you want to come? You can watch.”

Luke shifted the covers off of him, carefully getting out of the bed with a little shiver as his feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Ashton was surprised by just how fond the little action made him. He led Luke into his kitchen, getting him settled in a seat at the island before starting to make pancakes. 

“This was one of the first things I learned how to cook myself,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Luke before back to cooking. “I always liked adding extra chocolate chips. And whipped cream.” He smiled a little at all the fond memories before remembering Luke didn’t know what anything was. “All of that is sweet. Pancakes aren’t, necessarily, but people generally like adding sweet things to them to make them more flavourful.” He was quiet for a moment, letting Luke process the information. “Do you need to eat?”

“No. Angels don’t eat. Or drink. Or sleep. We can, but we don’t need it. So we don’t.” That didn’t do anything to mitigate Luke’s rapt curiosity, it seemed.

Ashton paused, realizing something. “So when I gave you a Coke last night...you didn’t know what that was?” Poor Luke. That must’ve been stressful for him, having Ashton list a bunch of things he didn’t know and have him choose.

Luke shook his head. “No. I knew the name from watching you, sometimes it’s on your TV.”

Ashton nodded a little, flipping the pancakes on autopilot since he was lost in his thoughts again. “Did you like it?”

Luke took a moment to consider before answering. “I don’t know. It was cold. And felt weird.”

Ashton smiled a little, endeared again by Luke’s innocence. “It’s carbonated. So there are bubbles in it. Do you want to try it again?” Most people didn’t drink coke for breakfast. But Luke didn’t need to know that. And, to be fair, he wasn’t really most people.

Another pause. “Okay.”

Ashton grinned. “Great. They’re in the fridge.” He gestured lightly with his head since his hands were busy. “Grab one?” He heard the chair scrape backward on the kitchen floor, and Luke’s surprisingly light footsteps as he went to retrieve his Coke. He glanced over at him, watching the way his nose crinkled as he looked at the bottle. “Do you need me to open it?”

Luke looked at him, just a little helpless, and nodded again. “Yes, please.” He offered Ashton the bottle, and Ashton opened it for him before passing it back.

“There you go.” He finished with the pancakes and put some on two plates for them. “You know, Coke usually comes in a can. I just think it tastes better in a bottle.” At Luke’s mildly confused expression, he moved to the kitchen to grab one of his cans of beer. “Like this. This is an aluminum can. Most soft drinks are packaged like that. Coke is a soft drink. A soft drink, or a soda, is something sweet and carbonated. There’s lots of kinds.”

Luke sipped his Coke, nose crinkling again at the taste, making Ashton grin (maybe a little more fond than he should’ve). “I like it,” he decided. “It still tastes funny.”

Ashton smiled again, amused. “Yeah. That’s kind of how it is.”

Luke considered his words for a moment. “It tickles.”

That was a fairly astute way of putting it, Ashton had to admit. Using his new vocabulary to try and describe his new surroundings. Go Luke. “Yeah? Because of the bubbles?” Luke nodded. “I’m glad you like it. Go sit down again and I’ll bring you your pancakes.” 

Luke made his way back over to the island with his bottle of Coke and Ashton joined him just a moment later with both of their plates. He went back to grab syrup and nutella, figuring Luke would probably like at least one of them. When he sat down again, he smiled at the sight of Luke holding the pancake in his bare hands. Luke just looked at him, confused.

“Does it smell good?” Ashton asked with another hopelessly fond smile on his face. He couldn’t help it. Luke was just the most endearing being he’d ever encountered in his entire life.

Luke sniffed the pancake again with a nod before taking a tentative bite. Ashton still didn’t comment on his lack of silverware. He probably didn’t know, and he wasn’t going to make him anxious or insecure over something that ultimately didn’t matter. 

He dressed up his own pancakes before starting to dig in. With silverware, of course, because that was how he preferred to eat. “Is it good?” He asked after a few moments, swallowing his food before speaking. He was polite, after all. And chewing with an open mouth was one of his serious pet peeves.

Luke nodded again, watching Ashton with an expression he didn’t really have a word for. He looked interested, though. Which was probably a good thing. “I like them.”

Ashton beamed, taking it as a personal accomplishment. “I’m glad. They’re my own recipe you know.” He paused. “I mean, all pancakes kind of use the same recipe. But I like to think mine is a little different.” He turned his attention back to his pancakes.

Luke shrugged. “It is. No one else can do anything the way you can.” It would’ve sounded cheesy from anyone else. But the genuine, earnest way Luke said it had Ashton’s face tinting pink.

“Thank you,” he said, just slightly taken aback.

“You’re welcome.” Luke seemed to have impeccable manners. Just not table manners. But that was okay. Not his fault.

A few beats of silence passed between them, only broken by the light scraping of silverware against the plate. Once Ashton had finished, he looked at Luke. “So you’re a guardian angel?”

Luke fixed his startling blue gaze on him again, finishing his pancake. “Yeah.” He nodded a little bit.

“What...do you do, exactly? You mentioned watching over us?” Ashton asked, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line with him. He liked Luke.

“Yeah. We sit and watch you to make sure you’re okay.” He sipped his Coke, nose crinkling as he glanced down at the bottle. He had the same reaction every time he tried it. It was a little bit adorable.

“What do you do if we’re not?” He just really wanted to know.

“Um...” He frowned. “We try and steer you in the right directions.” He paused, thinking. “Positive affirmations,” he finally settled on and, funny, that was the same name as Ashton’s yoga DVD he was so fond of. “Sometimes it doesn’t work and we have to just...accept it. It hurts a lot though if we have to watch someone go down a really bad path.”

With the level of sadness on Luke’s face, Ashton wondered what he’d been through. He himself had had a couple spirals that weren’t so great but he made it through to the end of all of them. Maybe Luke was to thank for that. “What’s Heaven like?”

Luke considered for a moment. “Very white,” he settled on, seeming to choose his words carefully. “Like the inside of a hospital.” That Grey’s Anatomy binge with Michael might have helped him there.

“Clinical?” Ashton offered. “It’s when something is very impersonal feeling and very stark. People use it a lot for hospitals.”

Luke nodded. “Clinical. We’re all focused on watching our humans. And then there’s a couple angels in charge of delegating new jobs and helping new angels and assigning new humans to angels. And they take care of the rule breakers.”

Ashton knew he shouldn’t ask it. But he wanted to anyway. “What happens to rule breakers?”

Luke paled. Which was interesting on his already pale complexion. “I don’t know. Most of them just don’t come back.”

Yikes. That wasn’t exactly great. He reached a hand across the table to offer Luke some comfort. When he just looked confused, he explained. “You can hold it. This is me offering you some quiet support, to say ‘I’m here for you’ and ‘I want to make you feel better’.”

Luke gave him a very soft, appreciative smile; and put his hand in Ashton’s. “Thank you.” His hand was warm. And softer than he’d expected. He gave it a small squeeze, not missing the way Luke’s face flushed when he did. That was endearing. Everything about Luke was, really.

He would be perfectly content to stay in that moment forever. Luke was sweet, and clearly appreciated whatever form of comfort Ashton could give him. Instead, the private moment was broken by his phone vibrating on the table. He grabbed it with his free hand and answered.

“Hello?” He said, keeping his tone level as always, but still mildly annoyed at the interruption.

“Ashton! Are we still on for dinner at- fuck off, don’t do that - dinner at your place?” Calum asked, rustling and distant complaining heard in the background. And fuck. Ashton had forgotten about that.

“Would another night work better for you guys?” Michael and Calum liked coming over for dinner. Half the time they ordered takeout, though, because Michael preferred it, and Calum was soft for him. Although when it was just them, Calum never minded cooking with Ashton.

“Come on, we do this every- get your hand out of my crisps before I smack you, Michael Gordon Clifford - week. Movie night and a pizza. Are we really going to break tradition now?” And he could practically hear Calum’s puppy dog eyes and accompanying pout through the phone.

“I’m up to my neck in paperwork right now,” he lied, seeing Luke scrunch up his nose out of the corner of his eye. “I really can’t. Can we reschedule?”

He could hear noises, the sounds of a quick scuffle from the other end of the phone before, “Ashton, come on. I’m more important than some dumb paperwork. You’ve brushed it off before. Why do you have to be all responsible now?” And Michael had a point. He had brushed off duties before and just stayed up late to catch up. But he hadn’t had an angel then.

“Because.” That was really all he could come up with, honestly. He couldn’t very well tell the truth. ‘Hey, guys, sorry I can’t hang out with you this week, my guardian angel came down from heaven and I think either he or you guys will freak out if I put you all in the same room so it wouldn’t be a good idea’ wouldn’t fly super well. With anyone, honestly. Least of all himself. He might actually have a heart attack, the way Michael joked about all the time.

“That’s not a real answer. What’s up with you?” Which was, honestly, about as close to concern as Michael got. Which was sweet. 

“Nothing, Mikey. Really. I just...need a day, you know?” He felt really bad lying. But he couldn’t help it. He needed to be left with his angel. Preferably alone. 

“I get it.” He felt guilty at just how understanding and compassionate Michael sounded. Because he was fine. He just had an angel. “Let us know if you need anything, alright?” There was another little scuffle before he heard Calum’s voice.

“Yeah, we’re here for you. Always. Are you coming in to work tomorrow?” Fuck. He was on the schedule. Thankfully, it wasn’t for long. He, alone with Michael and Calum, worked at the music store a block or two from his apartment called Just For The Record. He’d been the manager there for a long while. 

“Yeah, I’m coming in in the evening to do some organizing and do the schedule for the next week,” he answered, Luke still staring at him. That was still disconcerting, no matter how long he did it. 

“Great. I’ll see you then?” Calum said.

“Yeah. See you then.”

“Love you.” Ashton’s heart warmed a little at the sentiment. Calum was always good at that. Being comforting.

“Love you too.” There was a beat of silence after Ashton’s words before Calum hung up, presumably to go back to Michael. The two of them had been pining for each other practically the whole time they’d been working at the music store. It was a wonder they hadn’t realized it yet, or just died from ignorance.

“Calum and Michael,” he explained to Luke, setting his phone aside and turning his attention back to him. His angel. Which was still pretty weird to think about. 

“They work with you,” Luke provided, gaze still on him. Did he ever blink? He honestly didn’t know. He’d have to start paying attention. It was a little startling being reminded just how much Luke knew about him. And, of course, how little he actually knew about Luke. But he didn’t want to pry, or ask too many questions at once. 

“Yeah, they do.” Ashton didn’t really know what else to say to that. “They’re nice.”

Luke just nodded a little bit at the information. Not that he didn’t already know it. “Are they coming over?”

Ashton shook his head, catching the slight trepidation in Luke’s voice. “No, not tonight. They come over regularly since I’m not sure Michsel actually eats anything but takeout on his own. But I thought it would be nice to have today just for us. I have to get laundry done and a couple other things, and I thought you might want to just chill. We can watch a movie or something.”

Luke smiled and, god, Ashton was going to have a heart attack at some point. He didn’t know how his whole face lit up like that, but it did. Maybe angel magic. Did angels have magic? “That sounds nice. What’s laundry?”

“It’s where you clean your clothes. Like what I did last night with yours. I can show you how to do it.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “You said you watch me, right? How much do you...know about me, exactly?”

Luke was quiet, clearly thinking the question over. “Everything,” he said simply, like that didn’t raise more questions than it answered.

“How much is everything?” Ashton asked, knowing full well he should stop asking things or he’d run the risk of making Luke upset again.

“Um...” Luke thought again. “If I didn’t see it, anything important was in your file. I know your full name, your birthday, your life, about your work, your friends, I know you’re worried you’ll die of stress someday so you’re working on calming down, I know you kind of want to get a dog but aren’t sure it would work with your life, you like to dye your hair and dyed Michael’s hair a lot when he went through that phase, you like to cook and Calum likes to help, you’ll watch almost any movie if you like the plot enough, and you like to sleep in the middle of the bed because it’s more comfortable. So everything important.”

That was...a lot. Ashton felt his face redden a little bit, unsure what to do after Luke had unleashed all of that. It was one thing to know he was an angel and knew everything about him, and another for Luke to prove it. “That’s...a lot,” he said, absolutely positively not flustered. Ashton Irwin didn’t get flustered. Ever. “You definitely know a lot.”

Luke beamed, like it was a compliment. “Thank you. It’s my job. And I like knowing things about you. You’re the most interesting person.”

That only made Ashton blush harder. Luke never seemed to stop being positive. That was...endearing. It made him feel weirdly warm inside. Like he’d just finished a mug of tea wrapped up in his favourite blanket while someone complimented him on things he was unsure about. “Thank you,” he said, unsure what else to even say. Luke was without a doubt the sweetest being alive. Was he alive? How the fuck did angel logic even work?

Luke nodded. “You’re welcome.” He paused, looking at him with his wide blue eyes. “Are you doing laundry?”

And right. He needed to do laundry. He’d almost forgotten after Luke had one of his adorably charming moments. He was a little convinced his compliments were some weird form of magic. Though, realistically, he knew it was probably just because of how genuine and earnest his compliments were. “I am. Do you want to watch?”

Luke nodded, finishing off his Coke. His nose crinkled again but he looked quite pleased. Ashton smiled a little to himself as he gathered up their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He led Luke to his bedroom to grab his hamper and then into the laundry room. 

“This is the washing machine,” he explained, internally asking himself how the hell he’d gotten to this point in his life. “It washes your clothes. But then they get all wet - like you were last night - so you have to put them in this, the dryer, so they’re dry.” He tossed the clothes into the washing machine and put in the detergent, Luke’s eyes following his every movement like he’d be tested on this later. He smiled slightly, seeing his eyes widen after he turned the machine on.

“So that’s laundry,” he said simply, turning to look at Luke properly. He was kind of cute, in an innocent sort of way. Absolutely everything was interesting to him. Most of all, it seemed, was Ashton. 

“That’s laundry,” Luke repeated thoughtfully. “Okay. What next?”

“Now I guess we can go watch something while it finishes.” Fuck, what did they watch? Did he have any Disney movies? That would be ideal, honestly. He didn’t really want to scar his angel. Disney movies could be pretty scarring, though. Like the Lion King. What the fuck should he show him? Was Cinderella fine? It had some abuse in it but it was fine. He just didn’t want to scar Luke. Friends was probably fine too but it was pretty boring and he didn’t really want to sit through it. 

“Okay,” Luke said, seemingly oblivious to Ashton’s internal turmoil.

“Do you know what you like to watch?” He finally asked, honestly unsure how much Luke had seen. If anything at all.

“Um...I’ve only gotten to watch what you watch. I liked Indiana Jones kind of? It was confusing.”

Luke was endearing. Ashton really didn’t know what to do with the surge of protectiveness that suddenly went through him. “Yeah? We can watch Indiana Jones, then.”

He got the two of them settled on the couch pretty easily, turning on one of the older movies. Their age didn’t really matter too much, they were still good. No matter how much Michael said to the contrary. He just liked being difficult. He tossed a blanket over both of them about fifteen minutes in. His apartment was pretty chilly, but he knew it would warm up in the afternoon with all the sunshine spilling in from the large windows. 

Luke slowly scooted his way over to him throughout the movie, eyes still fixed on the screen. He gave the movie the same rapt attention he usually gave Ashton. And, sue him, that was pretty endearing. He didn’t move quickly enough for Ashton to even notice really. The first time he realized Luke was too close was about an hour into the movie, when Luke’s leg brushed his more than it had been. Then his leg was pressed to Ashton’s about thirty minutes later. Ashton didn’t say anything, either. Didn’t rush him. Didn’t point it out. And maybe that was because some tiny party of him was scared that he’d stop if he pointed it out. So, he decided he’d take what he could get.

He eventually ended up pretty close to his side, leaning into him, some time after he’d started their second movie. Luke was...warm. The same comforting warmth Ashton had felt earlier blossomed in his chest. He draped his arm across the back of the couch, fingers brushing against Luke’s shoulder, making the blonde shiver. And that made affection bloom somewhere in his (cold, Michael would say. Dead, even) heart, fondness for this being he barely even knew wrapping around his heart like a hug. It was nice. A little scary, sure, to feel so endeared by someone so soon. But it was fine. He was just going with the flow.

They pass the rest of the day curled up like that. Luke eventually ends up closer to Ashton than he would’ve ever assumed, still weirdly stiff in that way Ashton credited to Luke not being used to any sort of physical contact. He eventually leaned into him a bit more, letting go of that aggressively perfect posture and letting himself be something a little less formal and a little more comfortable. It was nice, really. Nice enough that, as he played their third Indiana Jones movie, he realized he’d lost track of time and they’d spent pretty much the entire day just watching movies. With Ashton answering plenty of Luke’s questions. (Such as “what’s that?”, “why’s he doing that?”, “what does that mean?”, and, Ashton’s personal favourite, “am I watching this right?”)

The third movie finished without too much drama. Luke let out a content little sigh, shifting against Ashton’s side to look at him. “What do we do now?” He asked, head tilting just slightly in a way that reminded Ashton of a puppy.

“It’s starting to get late. So now we do dinner and go to sleep again.” As per Ashton’s usual routine. Though he’d sort of thrown that out the window the moment Luke had shown up. Which he wouldn’t take any criticism about at all. What was the proper reaction to suddenly knowing about the existence of angels and knowing you had one of your very own? He’d love to know.

Luke nodded a little, sage. “That sounds good. Food and sleep are important.”

That made Ashton’s lips quirk up into a smile. Luke couldn’t be more adorable if he tried. “They are. That means we have to get up, though.”

It took a few more minutes of them sitting there, enjoying each other’s warmth and company, before Ashton even had the heart to get up. He made his way to the kitchen, humming a little bit to himself. Luke ended up following him fairly soon after. He really didn’t seem to like being left alone which Ashton took note of, not wanting to make his angel uncomfortable at all.

Dinner went by without a hitch and with very little conversation, other than him watching Luke struggle to eat. It was a little amusing but it tugged on his heart in a weird way he didn’t really have a word for. It certainly wasn’t something he was used to. He decided to pack that away to deal with later. Or not. That actually sounded like a much, much better option. There was so much he was dealing with, it made more sense to just not.

“Here, do you want to change into some fresh clothes?” Ashton asked before bed, realizing he’d forgotten to offer early on. And sure, it was just pajamas, but nothing was worse than sitting in the same clothes for days on end. He would know. He’d done it before, and he’d also had to go over to Michael’s to drag him out of the clothes he’d worn for a week in one of his worse depression slumps.

He pulled out some more comfortable clothes, offering them to Luke. Luke looked mildly confused but accepted them anyway. “You’ll feel better,” Ashton promised, turning back to grab a change for himself. He turned back around, face flushing when he saw Luke struggling out of his shirt with absolutely no shame whatsoever. And he prayed to whatever deity Luke worked for that they weren’t able to hear any of his thoughts because they weren’t the most holy. They weren’t exactly unholy either but thinking that his guardian angel was built wasn’t chaste behavior.

He couldn’t even bring himself to tell Luke he’d meant him to change in the other room, his tongue way too heavy in his mouth to speak coherently. “I’ll be right back,” he said, a little dumbly. “Uh. You finish changing. Just...have to piss.” He left into the bathroom, clothes still in his hands. He changed there, slower than normal, so he had a moment to consider things. Luke really took things at face value, so he’d have to start choosing his words better. He really didn’t want to confuse him and, frankly, he didn’t want to accidentally kill himself with surprise. He was fine, if just a little startled. He kept almost forgetting that Luke wasn’t human, and he hung on his every word the same way a young child would. He just clearly wasn’t a child. Just...a little bit naive. Innocent.

He tugged his shirt on over his head, still moving a little slower than normal. Hopefully that had been enough time for Luke to change. He made his way back into the bedroom, finding his angel standing there. Waiting for him to give more instructions, probably. “You can sit,” he said, forgetting he had to tell him what he could and couldn’t do. “My apartment...it’s your home right now. So you can do what makes you feel comfortable. I can promise you I don’t mind. My bed, couch, blankets, clothes. Pretty much whatever you need.”

Luke watched him as he spoke, bright blue gaze still unwavering. He broke into a smile, just a touch shy, after Ashton finished. “Okay. Thank you.”

Ashton gave him a smile in return. He couldn’t help it. Luke was just....endearing in every single way possible. “Of course.” He made his way over to the bed, sliding under the sheets. Luke hesitated before he came over to join him, steps surprisingly silent for so tall, and slid into the bed with him.

He gave Ashton another sweet smile, pillows already starting to muss up his curls. “Hi.”

Ashton gave him a smile again, fondness curling fast and unexpected in his chest. It settled there, almost a tangible weight, comforting, like a childhood stuffed animal. “Hi.”

“I’m glad I came down,” Luke said, as honest and earnest as ever. He seemed to not notice the pink that dusted Ashton’s face.

“I’m glad you did, too.” His voice was soft, though there was no doubt Luke heard it with how close they were. And with the way it made Luke’s whole face light up, the blonde beaming at him like he’d made his entire life with that one sentence.

“Yay,” he said, the light not fading from his eyes.

“Yay,” Ashton repeated, a little bit dumb with just how pure Luke’s reaction was.

It was safe to say that the second night wasn’t much easier than the first. Luke was warm and comforting and, after Ashton agreed that it was time to sleep, was out like a light. Leaving Ashton alone in the very dim light, still able to make out the messy curls framing his face like a halo, and the way the very little light in the room seemed drawn to highlighting his fair but gorgeous facial structure. He really was, by all aspects, an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream with me on tumblr @ashesonthefloor


	3. i put my feet where the earth should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back, not so long after chapter two. I don't know, I just got super inspired for this (shoutout to @calumhoods for that <3) and as always, big ole thank you to ms @softirwin for letting me scream about this <3 prepare for a shit ton of yearning, tenderness, and Ashton in his feels. let me know what you think! I live for all my comments! I do have an accompanying playlist to this chapter (and the fic in general) found on tumblr. I do recommend listening to Like Real People Do by Hozier. it's pretty important. enjoy!

The next day went the same way. Ashton woke up first, which accidentally roused Luke, before both of them made their way into the kitchen for breakfast. Ashton elected for French toast sticks, since they were easier to eat with just hands, and Luke seemed to have an inherent dislike for silverware and a proclivity for eating with his hands. Which, given that he wasn’t used to anything human, was more than fair.

“How are they?” Ashton asked after Luke had taken a couple tentative bites, nose crinkling.

“Good,” he decided, considering his words. “Warm. Sweet.”

Ashton grinned a little, getting the same comfortable warmth he got any time Like was sweet like that. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You said it’s French toast?” Luke asked, settling his gaze on him instead of his breakfast. He said it in a way that lent itself more to Luke just testing the words out, seeing how they felt on his tongue, more than asking a genuine question. With the way he’d hung on to everything Ashton had said, he’d be surprised if he had actually forgotten.

“Yeah. French toast sticks. I used to make them a long while back.”

“Why did you stop?” Luke tilted his head, hand holding his French toast paused halfway to his mouth, like he’d forgotten to keep moving when he’d posed his question. Ashton wasn’t sure what to do with just how endearingly fond he found it. Luke couldn’t multitask.

“Uh...I don’t know. I just stopped, I guess. I switched to smoothies for breakfast and it fell out of my rotation.” He shrugged, continuing to eat.

Luke kept looking at him. Ashton could feel his gaze heavy on him, even when his own focus was on his plate. When he glanced back up, Luke seemed to be finishing his train of thought, ready to speak. “But does it make you happy?”

Ashton startled a little, unsure what to do with the question. He hadn’t been prepared for a philosophical conversation about his happiness at nine am over a plate of French toast. “Does what make me happy?”

“Your smoothies. Not making French toast. Does it make you happy?” Luke’s gaze was soft, but still unwavering in that vaguely inhuman way that made tingles go down Ashton’s spine. Ashton finished his French toast stick to break their eye contact.

“I guess?” He said, only mildly uncomfortable with the personal questions, and just how knowing Luke seemed to be. Somewhere in the logical part of his brain, he knew that Luke knew much, much more about him. But then that begged the question, why was he asking in the first place? What was the point? Did Ashton actually enjoy his smoothies? He really didn’t have an answer for anything. “They’re healthier, at least.”

Luke didn’t really give him a chance to settle back down after his answer. There was a pause, the same way there was between each of their responses. “And that makes you happy? Being healthy?”

Ashton sipped his coffee, more for something to do than because he really wanted it. It had cooled down at some point, become just a lukewarm cup of bean water. (“that’s all coffee really is,” he could hear Michael saying. “Watery bean water. It’s not even that good, why the fuck do you make it so strong?”) “I guess. It’s better than being unhealthy. It’s easier to...stay fit this way, too.”

As soon as he’d said it, he could guess where the conversation was going. Luke didn’t change his pattern. “And does staying fit make you happy?” The worst part, maybe, was that Luke wasn’t asking in an accusatory way, or because he had an upper hand. He was just genuinely curious. Or something. His light blue gaze was as unwavering as ever, and Ashton could practically feel it piercing into his soul. It was unnerving now that he was posing questions like this, like he had some sort of X-ray directly into Ashton’s person, could see exactly what kind of person he was and peel back all the layers, peel back his carefully built persona, that he’d spent so many years perfecting.

“I like working out. It’s stress relief.” For the most part. Until he got stressed about that, too, and there wasn’t really a cure for that. That was when he pulled out the incense he’d gotten as a Christmas gift from Calum and did some yoga, doing his best to keep his mind clear. That didn’t really happen so much anymore, thankfully, but he’d gone through a period of that only a year or so before, and it had sucked. He wondered if Luke knew about that.

Luke’s gaze stayed on him for a long moment, as if checking the validity of his statement. He nodded after a moment, seemingly content with the answer (non-answer though it was) and finished his French toast. Just like the pancakes, he ate slowly, with his hands. He had been undetermined on the syrup, (“It’s...sticky,” he’d said after trying it, looking to Ashton as if for help bridging the gap in his lacking vocabulary. With the same appreciation and awe he’d always had.), so he hadn’t ended up eating it. “I like your cooking,” he said once he was done, had licked the last remnants of French toast off his fingers (which Ashton definitely didn’t see, and definitely didn’t blush at.)

“Thank you,” Ashton said, touched, despite knowing that Luke hadn’t actually eaten anything except his cooking. 

Luke nodded a little, soft smile on his face. “You’re welcome.” There was a thoughtful pause - that Ashton had learned to wait for before speaking or assuming Luke was done - before he spoke again. “What are we doing today?”

“Well, I thought I could get some tidying done. Vacuum the living room. Then I have to go in to work this evening to make the schedules for the next week, but there’s nothing set until then. I’m going in after close, so no one will be there.” That meant Luke could go with him. Which was definitely a good thing, given how much he really seemed to hate the idea of being left alone. Ashton couldn’t even blame him. He’d come down to earth for whatever reason and didn’t really know anything. Well, except Ashton. It was only natural that Luke clung to the only thing he knew, the only person he felt comfortable with. “So you can come. If you’d like to.”

Luke’s expression had been slightly cautious as he’d spoken, but it brightened into a smile with the offer. “I’d like that, thank you.”

Ashton couldn’t help himself. He grinned back at his angel. “Great.” He could look at records, or listen to music, or something. They’d find something for him to do.

It didn’t take him too long for him to put the dishes in the dishwasher, Luke’s gaze still heavy on his back, watching his every move with interest. He moved from dishes to going to make his bed, since he’d neglected to when he’d first gotten up, electing to feed Luke first. It was sweet watching him try new foods, watching the way his nose crinkled as he tried to decide whether he liked it or not. Ashton tried to ignore just how adorable and endearing he thought it was. There was a special place in hell, he was sure, for people who developed some sort of feelings for their angels. Let alone their male angels. 

But really, that just opened more questions. Was Luke technically a guy if he was an angel, or were angels exempt from gender? He really didn’t know how these things worked. Did hell even exist? He knew heaven did now. Otherwise he wouldn’t have Luke. He’d already said that it existed, anyway. So now he was left with more questions than answers, trying to drown them all out in favour of thoughts about how cute Luke looked when he tried something new. But even that was risky, as it just continued the vicious cycle of berating himself with questions, debating whether or not he should feel guilty. 

The rest of the day passed easily, without much fuss. Lunch was mac ‘n’ cheese, since it was easy and he already had everything necessary. Luke had enjoyed it, too, enjoyed the warmth and how comforting it felt. Ashton had gotten to explain the concept of a comfort food, and that things like that tend to make you feel good. He’d filed away Luke’s love of the food for later, keeping a mental list running of what he liked and what he didn’t, so he could cook for him better.

The walk down to Just For The Record was pleasant. It was nice out with a light breeze, just late enough that people aren’t out and about, and yet early enough to feel comfortable, still light outside. Luke liked looking at everything he could, shoulder brushing against Ashton’s every other step with how close the blonde was walking. He felt the back of Luke’s hand brush his own a couple times, a slight shiver running down his spine. 

But, soon enough - maybe a little too soon, Ashton had liked the look of passive wonder and curiosity in Luke’s eyes - they reached the store. Ashton unlocked the door and led Luke inside, shutting and locking it behind them. He flipped the lights back on, making his way through the rows of records back to the office. 

“This is where I’ll be,” he said, turning to look at Luke. “But I can turn some music on for you if you’d like.” Luke just tilted his head slightly. Ashton took it upon himself to explain. “Music? Like...I don’t think I can explain it. I’ll just..show you.” He crossed over to where they controlled the speaker system for the store, plugging his phone in and scrolling through to find something soft, something that wouldn’t be too overwhelming. He settled on Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant. 

Luke blinked, glancing up at the ceiling, since that was where the music was coming from. Ashton just smiled softly at his expression. Luke’s features settled into something soft, in quiet awe and appreciation of the music. He wished he could just sit and watch his reactions to all sorts of music, instead of what he had to do. 

“You can pick songs if you want to, with my phone. Or you can go look around. This shouldn’t take me too long.” Ashton had to tear his gaze away and sit down. If he didn’t start now, he definitely never would. He’d just start showing Luke music and he’d get caught up in watching his reactions, and then there wouldn’t be a point in having come to the store at all.

He started working on the schedule, trying his best to remember who wanted what, and what plans Calum had for the week, so he could get everyone situated. They didn’t have too many employees, so it wasn’t that difficult. It was made slightly harder, though, since he was hyper aware of Luke in the main room. He could almost hear his movements, though he knew that it was impossible over the music. Luke was practically silent as it was. 

After they’d cycled through a couple more songs - Harry Styles, the 1975, the Neighborhood - Ashton was finally done. He sat back with a soft sigh, looking at the schedule in front of him. It should properly accommodate everyone’s needs. He set it aside, putting it in the right place, before getting up and going in search of Luke. 

As he stepped into the main room, the song was starting to wind down slowly. He found Luke off to the side, holding an album in his hand. “What do you have there?” He asked. Once he was next to him, Luke tilted the album so he could look at it, gaze shifting to Ashton’s face. In his hands was the Ghost Stories album by Coldplay. The only notable thing about the album - and the reason Luke picked it up, Ashton suspected - were the white angel wings against the navy background.

“People like the way they look,” Ashton explained, before Luke even had to ask. “And what they represent. Purity, hope. That sort of thing.” He looked at the angel wings. “I have to say, they’re nowhere near as pretty as the real thing.” He gave Luke a soft (maybe a little too smitten) smile. He wasn’t expecting the light pink flush that suddenly covered Luke’s pale face. Luke ducked his head slightly, carefully putting the album back.

“Thank you,” he said softly, clearly bashful. So compliments embarrassed him. He seemed pleased with them, though. 

“You’re very welcome.” Ashton gave him another soft, fond smile. The music changed then, to something soft that he didn’t immediately recognize. “Hey, Luke. Do you want to dance with me?” And it was out before he could think about it.

Luke’s gaze was on him again, the light dusting of pink still on his face. “Dance with you?” He repeated, head tilting slightly. Ashton could practically see the gears turning as he tried to remember if he knew what it was.

“Yeah. I think you’ll like it. Come here.” He led him back, where the room was open, not confined to the small space between the short shelves of records. He reached for Luke’s hand, slowly, gently, taking it in his own. He wanted to give him plenty of time to pull back if he wanted to. Luke made no such move, though his expression shifted to something slightly confused. He let Ashton move him. He very gently tugged him forward, closer, right outside his personal space. Luke went easily, graceful under Ashton’s guidance. “Set your other hand on my shoulder,” he instructed, voice soft. Luke heard him anyway, lifting his free hand to set it on his shoulder. “Right.” He rested his other hand on Luke’s waist. He was warm, even through the shirt he’d borrowed from Ashton. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, looking at Luke. He was very well aware of just how many boundaries this was crossing, how quickly things were moving.

Luke met his eyes easily, gaze level and steady. “Yes.” There was no hesitation in his voice, no trepidation. He was waiting to see what Ashton would do next, it seemed, even as he shifted a little, coming into Ashton’s space just a little, moving them even closer together. Ashton let out a breath, just slightly shuddery.

He moved them together, settling into a gentle rhythm as he got Luke to dance with him. It was easy, with him leading, since Luke followed him easily and without question, movements graceful under some form of guidance. 

“I will not ask you where you came from,” the speakers sang. And oh, Ashton knew what song this was. It was much more romantic than he’d meant the moment to be. But maybe Luke wouldn’t notice. Maybe Luke was just as distracted by Ashton, and the way he could feel Luke brush against him on every third step, when Luke wanted to move a little closer than he was meant to, the way Ashton’s thumb pressed lightly against Luke’s waist, a light pressure meant to guide him. Maybe Luke was just as distracted as he was. 

“Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips,” the speakers continued, unaware of Ashton’s constant inner turmoil about whether it was moral to develop a crush on an angel, someone that was just a little bit more than human. Luke’s gaze stayed on Ashton’s face, keeping him well aware that he was just right there, so close he could almost feel his breath.

“We should just kiss like real people do,” the chorus finished, Ashton’s grip on Luke’s waist tightening just slightly. He wondered if he noticed, or if he was paying attention to the lyrics. He was only vaguely aware of his hand starting to sweat in Luke’s as he moved to turn them. Luke seemed to be just barely behind for the first time since they’d started dancing. It wouldn’t have been an issue, really, but it caused Luke to go practically chest to chest with him. Ashton’s next inhale was just a little too sharp, his grip just slightly tighter, before he forced himself to relax. It wasn’t Luke’s fault he was dying on the inside. He needed to get himself sorted. 

He pulled back slightly, hand coming off of Luke’s hip, earning him a very confused look from Luke, before he raised their connected hands and got Luke to twirl. And the utterly delighted, but surprised, look on his face was absolutely worth it. Luke came back easily, Ashton pulling him back close, so they could finish out the song. His hand came back to his waist, Luke back in his arms. 

Luke hummed a little along with the next couple lines, making Ashton smile, hopelessly fond of the angel in his arms. Luke just gave him a very sweet, very adoring smile, swaying just a little as Ashton kept them moving. The song ended way too soon - or way too late, depending on how you looked at it - so they were left holding each other, way too close.

“I really liked that,” Luke said, smile still on his face, expression as open and vulnerable as Ashton sometimes wished he could be.

Ashton smiled in return, something soft and much fonder than it should’ve been. “Yeah? Me too. We can listen to music at home, too. It doesn’t just have to be here.” Home, he’d said. Home. And that’s what it felt like. It wasn’t just his, anymore. It was Luke’s, too.

Luke nodded a little bit. “I’d really like that.”

Ashton realized that they were still in the same position. He reluctantly moved his hand from his hip first. “I guess we ought to get going, huh?” He glanced over at the mostly glass storefront, noting that there was much less light than when they’d shown up. “Let’s grab my phone and we can head back. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for dinner.” He started back towards the office, Luke’s hand still in his.

The walk back was chillier than the walk there, but it was more pleasant for exactly one reason: Luke hadn’t dropped his hand yet, still warm in his own. He swung it every couple of steps, just because it made a smile tug lightly at Luke’s lips. He was absolutely going to hell. He could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream with me on tumblr @ashesonthefloor


	4. i've got this light hangs over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! back from my mini writing break and stronger than ever, I guess! this chapter is nearly...twice as long as the others, which wasn't the plan, but hey ho, things happen. thank you to @softirwin, light of my life, for tolerating my screaming about this, and for gifting me her Big Brain Thots. and for a fantastic idea I ended up using. so let me know what you think!! I always love reading your comments and feedback. it makes my day, honestly. this is a direct continuation of chapter three, and happens right after they get home. thanks!

Ashton started dinner after they got home. He was just doing easy foods still, since Luke was wary of silverware. He figured tonight they could at least try with a spoon. It was worth a shot. So he was making Mac ‘n’ cheese, which he hadn’t actually eaten in ages - despite the very small fitness-and-health-motivated part of his brain screaming about all the carbs, and how unhealthy he was being.. “There’s a couple more Cokes in the fridge,” he said as he tossed the macaroni in to boil, pulling out the cheese for the sauce. “If you want one.”

He didn’t have to see it to know Luke smiled, hearing the fridge open. He approached Ashton with the bottle, still incapable of opening them himself. Not that Ashton minded. It was kind of sweet that he had to ask, in a weird sort of way. He didn’t mind doing it for him. He was aware how domestic they’d gotten. He was cooking for Luke, while Luke sat at the island and watched him, every bit as curious now as he had been on the first day.

“Which song was your favourite?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

There was the predictable pause as Luke considered his answer, a little longer this time. “The one we danced to, I think,” he decided. “I liked dancing with you. You’re very good at it.”

Luke had so much faith in him, it was precious. “Thank you,” he said, chest feeling warm. He didn’t know how normal it was to feel so fond of someone so quickly. Or if the warmth he felt when Luke did something adorable, or complimented him, was a universal experience. Or if it was a weird angel thing. “We can always do it again sometime. There are lots of songs, and ways to dance. I’d be happy to show you.”

“I’d really like that. Thank you.” He could hear the smile in Luke’s voice, and it just made him smile in turn, stirring the sauce.

The moment was broken by a knock at the door. Ashton frowned, turning a little bit. Who the fuck would show up at his house- oh no. There were only two people that ever needed him enough, or had enough lack of boundaries, to do something like that.

“Ashton?” He heard one of them - Michael - call through the door. “Dude, we know you’re here. Let us in or I’ll have to use the emergency key.” He knew that the only reason he hadn’t was because Calum was with him. Michael had used it before to come in and tell Ashton he was sad, he was lonely, he needed breakfast, and he wanted to nap on the couch in peace. All on separate occasions. And Ashton - damn his love for his friends - had let him.

“What Michael means is that we’re worried about you,” Calum added. He could practically see Calum elbowing Michael for his lack of tact.

Luke gave Ashton a slightly worried look and, yeah, Ashton had thought about that too. Poor Luke probably wasn’t ready for the terror that Michael and Calum could be. They’d be overwhelming for the poor angel. But there really wasn’t a way to make them leave. They were worried, so they’d end up staying for dinner, and interrupt his time with his angel. He dumped the rest of the box of macaroni into the pot before sighing and heading to answer the door. He stopped by Luke for a moment. “It’ll be okay,” he said softly. “They’re loud and kind of stupid sometimes, but they don’t mean any harm. You can always go wait in my bedroom if you’d like-”

But he was cut off by the sound of the front door opening, Michael and Calum’s voices loud and clear in the kitchen.

“You didn’t give him enough time! What if he was naked and trying to cover his junk?” He could hear Calum ask.

“It’s not like we haven’t seen it before,” Michael quipped back. “Unimpressive. And besides, who the fuck would be naked right now? No one even showers at this hour. It’s, like, seven, so why he would be naked-”

“Maybe he’s a nudist! I might be, if I didn’t have someone over all the time because ‘his apartment is too cold’-”

“Well it is! You know your apartment is better anyway, mate, it’s rude not to share.” Michael seemed to be getting closer now, having paused their bickering to find where Ashton was.

Ashton glanced over at Luke just as Michael and Calum wandered into the kitchen.

“Where the fuck is- Ashton!” Michael said, grinning at the other man before noticing Luke. He frowned slightly, looking at Calum, who seemed to share the same confusion, though he was far more subtle about it. “Who’s this?”

“This is Luke,” Ashton said simply, already steeling himself for the millions of questions. He wondered whether it would be better to tell the whole truth or just lie. He wondered what Luke would prefer to do. Probably tell the truth. He didn’t think lying would suit Luke too much; he already struggled grasping human concepts sometimes, creating an intricate lie to explain his uncertainty and innocence and existence in the first place might be a bit too over his head. (“He’s Mormon,” could be one lie, or “he had brain damage/amnesia and I’m taking care of him,” another. Though he doubted he’d use either.)

Michael’s nose crinkled slightly, gaze darting between Luke sitting at the island, mildly confused expression still on his face, and Ashton, standing in front of the counter with what he hoped to be an innocent look on his features. “Luke?” He repeated, a little bit hopelessly, lacking the bite of sarcasm that he almost always had. 

“Luke,” Ashton agreed, turning to give the macaroni a stir before starting on the sauce. “He’s staying with me for a while.” He turned back around just in time to see Calum and Michael exchange a look. They were, understandably, of course, worried. But Ashton really didn’t know how to explain without just explaining. Which would take a lot more work and leave all three of them needing therapy that they’d never get. Ashton knew exactly how it felt knowing that angels were real, and knowing there was no way to push for more answers. He had to give Luke time to not overwhelm him. And Calum and Michael showing up was definitely not part of the plan. 

Michael and Calum exchanged another look before Calum was stepping forward, brows drawing together in that very familiar ‘I’m worried about you’ expression that he got whenever Ashton pushed himself too hard, or stressed out too much over something that wasn’t worth it. He knew where Calum was going even before he opened his mouth. “Can we talk?” He at least had the decency to ask softly, head tilting slightly in the way that had always reminded Ashton of a puppy. “In the living room, maybe? I’m having some personal issues, and need some advice.” He wasn’t. He wanted to get Ashton alone and was being an amazing fucking person and came up with an excuse to put the blame on himself so, if Luke was a normal person, he wouldn’t be so upset. But Luke wasn’t a normal person, and Ashton was fine. 

“Yeah,” he said, glancing over at Luke. There was no way to deny Calum without worrying him and Michael more, and he really just wanted to calm them down. “Does Michael also need advice?” He raised an eyebrow at Calum, who in turn turned back to look at Michael. They seemed to have a quick conversation with nothing but minute facial expressions and quirks of the mouth. A talent they’d developed a long time ago. Ashton, too, was capable of holding the same lengthy, silent conversations with either of them. It just felt weirdly intimate to watch the two of them. It had felt like that more and more over the past couple years. Like the two of them were forming their own thing, with Ashton right on the outside edge. Which was fine, he knew they liked each other, even if they wouldn’t admit it. But it still stung. 

“Yes,” Calum finally decided. “Michael also needs personal advice.”

Ashton shook his head slightly, setting the towel he’d had on his shoulder on the counter. “Fine. Go to the living room and I’ll be there in a moment to give you two some fantastic advice.”

Calum gave him a slightly dubious look, only expressed through the creasing of his brow and downward tug at the corners of his lips. Then it was gone, and so was he, tugging Michael gently back down the hallway into the living room. 

Ashton turned to Luke. “Okay. You know Michael and Calum, right?” He asked, keeping his voice down so that hopefully the other two didn’t hear him in the other room. He came over to the island, standing across from Luke and leaning against it slightly so they were closer in height. Luke nodded at his question, curious gaze staying on Ashton’s face. “Right. They’re...wondering why you’re here. As you probably know, I haven’t really been dating or anything, and I don’t have the widest circle of friends. They know pretty much everyone I know, anyway. So they’re curious about who you are. I’m going to go talk to them and figure out what to tell them. You just...sit here, okay?”

Luke blinked at him. “Okay. You can always tell them the truth. It’s the easiest.”

Ashton chewed his lip. “Sometimes, yeah,” he agreed, unsure how to get into the nuance that came with whether lying in this specific scenario was easier, since it involved not only explaining the concept of guardian angels being real, but heaven, and his guardian angel actually being on earth. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He squeezed Luke’s shoulder, unsure whether it was to comfort Luke or himself, before making his way into the living room. 

Michael and Calum were in the middle of a whispered conversation, turning to look at Ashton when he entered. Calum at least smiled, and greeted him warmly. “Ashton! Hey. Sorry to barge in, we didn’t mean to interrupt. You just sounded a bit off on the phone last night, and we wanted to check and see if you were doing okay.”

“Who’s the twink in the kitchen?” Michael asked, ever so subtle. 

Calum gave Michael a look, though neither him nor Ashton were really that surprised by the question. Michael was always kind of like that, blunt and a little rough around the edges. And way, way too honest at inappropriate times. That said, it didn’t stop the slight bolt of terror that went through him at the question. Even with the stupid phrasing. So, with a stroke of ingenuity, he just said “He’s not a twink.”

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes slightly. “Okay, who’s the twunk in the kitchen?” He asked instead, raising an eyebrow. 

“Way to be pedantic,” Ashton said as he tried to think of a better way to explain without them just dancing around the actual answer to the question. They wanted to know who Luke was; Ashton really didn’t want to answer. Luke was his angel, his secret. He didn’t really know what the two of them would do if he told them. Have a crisis, probably. Ashton got really close to having one any time he thought too much about the situation at hand, any time his mind lingered a little too much on the concept of Heaven and guardian angels, and less on Luke himself as a person. Which was what he tried to focus on, otherwise he was pretty sure he’d have a nervous breakdown.

“He’s either a twink or a twunk, Ashton, I don’t make the rules-”

“That’s really not the point,” Calum cut in, shooting another look at Michael who just grinned, unashamed. “We’re wondering who your friend is. Luke. That’s all.”

“He’s just…” Ashton trailed off, grasping for something to say that wasn’t the truth. Lying was made much harder by the genuine love and concern on Calum’s face. He should’ve focused on Michael instead. “He needs a place to stay for a while, so he’s crashing here.”

“Okay,” Calum said, brows drawing together and lips pulling down into the slight pout they always did when he was confused or thinking or worried. “But who is he, Ash? He had to come from somewhere.”

Was this what drowning felt like? He was pretty sure this was what drowning felt like. The truth was much harder to explain than any lie would be, but his brain wasn’t functioning enough to come up with a half decent one. He was distracted, both by the sudden appearance of his best friends and their just as sudden - though justified - interrogation, and the memory of Luke’s hand, warm in his own, his happy giggle when he twirled him around-

“Hello? Earth to Ashton,” Michael said with a frown, waving a hand in front of Ashton’s face. “Dude, what’s up with you?”

Calum’s concerned expression didn’t shift. “Should we sit down?”

“Yeah, mate. Do you need to sit?” Things were bad if even Michael was being concerned.

“I’m fine,” Ashton insisted. He was the furthest thing from fine. He was going to have to tell the truth and he was going to seem absolutely insane. He’d have to trust that they wouldn’t go running right out the door as soon as he told them the truth, wouldn’t immediately try and get him in to a therapist-

“Okay. So who’s Luke?” Michael asked.

“My guardian angel,” Ashton answered bluntly. Their reactions were pretty much what he’d expected, both of them turning to look at each other, expressions caught between concerned and bewildered.

“Your what?” Michael was first to speak, eyebrows pulled together in surprise and alarm. He seemed about as dubious as Ashton would expect.

“My guardian angel. Look, I know how it looks, okay? I sound crazy. But he showed up the other day, and proved it, and I’m not going to doubt-”

“Ashton,” Calum interrupted, voice soft and steady, resting a gentle but reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re tired. Do you want a nap? I think you’ve been pushing yourself a little too hard lately, and it could do you some good.”

“No, I don’t need a nap, Cal. I’m fine. Really. I’ve been sleeping perfectly fine.” Why was Calum such a good person? It would be infuriating if he didn’t love him so much. 

Calum was not swayed, glancing at Michael for a split second before his warm brown eyes were back on Ashton, soft, loving, and concerned. “Do you want me to drive you down and you can sign in for a seventy-two hour hold? There’s no shame in it, Ash, especially if you think your mental health is suffering.”

Ashton frowned. “What? No, I’m fine. I’m serious, he’s an angel, he proved it and everything.”

Michael exchanged a quick look with Calum before fixing his level gaze on Ashton. “So prove it.”

Expecting to argue further, Ashton was taken aback. “What?”

“You said he proved it,” Michael said simply. “So have him prove it.”

Ashton blinked. That would probably help his case a lot. But was it really better to have them lose their minds and have existential crises than think he was crazy? Probably not, but he didn’t want to lose their friendship. “Uh. Okay.” 

Calum carefully removed his hand from his shoulder. He’d appreciated the gesture, really, and that Calum was just trying to offer him comfort, but he was glad to have it gone. It had just made him antsy.

He led both guys back into the kitchen, unable to stop the soft smile that came across his face at the sight that greeted him. Luke had, at some point, gotten up and gone over to the stove. So now he was stirring the macaroni with a look of concentration on his face, brows drawn together slightly, and lips pulled down into an almost pout. And in that moment, Ashton felt absolutely, ridiculously, fond. 

“Luke,” he said softly, almost sad to break his concentration and pull him away. The blonde looked over and gave him a sweet smile, clearly pleased to have him back.

“Hi,” he greeted, voice just as soft, but happy. “Sorry, it seemed like I needed to, um…”

“Oh shit, did it boil over?” Ashton frowned, making his way over and gently nudging Luke with his hip to get to the pasta, fitting in next to him with ease. He turned the heat off and moved the pasta off the burner since it seemed done, and hopefully they’d be eating soon.

Michael cleared his throat, still not anywhere close to subtle. Not that he’d ever been, in their almost lifelong friendship. So it wasn’t like Ashton was surprised, exactly. But he was buzzing with nerves, unsure where this situation was going to go or what was going to happen. And Ashton really hated the unknown, hated not having any sort of control. This situation was his absolute nightmare. He was pretty sure he’d woken up in a cold sweat over much less than this, anyway. Trying to explain the unexplainable, at risk of losing himself, Luke, and both of his closest friends? Horrible. 

“Right. Luke, you’re an angel, right?” He asked, looking at Luke instead of their audience. Either way, he could still feel Michael and Calum’s stares, heavy on his very soul.

Luke looked marginally confused before nodding. “I am,” he confirmed. There was a stretch of silence after he spoke before he added “A guardian angel,” just for clarification and good measure.

“Right,” Ashton said again. “Can you...prove that? To them? Please?”

Ashton tried to keep his gaze on Luke’s face, even as Luke looked over at him, mild confusion on his face, before he nodded again. He stepped forward, putting a bit of space between him and the counter. Between blinks, his wings seemed to materialize, blindingly white even in the soft light of Ashton’s kitchen. Ashton stepped forward to stand next to Luke. Only then did he turn his gaze to his two best friends.

As predicted, they looked like they were in the throes of two separate but parallel existential crises. 

“What the fuck?” Michael asked, eyes glued to Luke’s wings. “Are they- they’re not, like, real are they? You got- you two are just fucking with us?”

Luke shook his head, only seeming to exacerbate Michael’s misery. Good, some part of Ashton thought. Revenge for being overbearing. But then the rational part of him overrode that, reminding him that they just loved and cared about him. They’d been concerned. And now Ashton would have to repay the favour. 

“I’m sure you have a bunch of questions. So I’ll tell you what I know. This is Luke. He showed up three days ago in the pouring rain and told me he’s a guardian angel. He’s staying here for the foreseeable future, since there’s a rule about angels not visiting us. And for good reason, since I’m gonna bet you’re feeling the same way I did. Anyway, he’s staying here now. He doesn’t know a whole lot about humans, but he’s still a person with thoughts, feelings, and emotions and I’ll kick your ass if you’re rude. No, you can’t argue with that. No questions for him at the moment.” He paused, trying to think of anything else to add. “He says guardian angels are there to watch out for us and make sure we stay okay, basically. Which means I guess all of us have guardian angels. I don’t know a whole lot more.”

Both of them just stared. “So…” Calum finally started, gaze shifting to Luke’s wings, eyeing where his left one kept brushing Ashton where they stood almost shoulder to shoulder. “They’re...real?”

Ashton nodded. “Yeah. They are.” He turned to look at Luke. “Can I touch them?” It was better, he thought, to ask and make sure. They seemed very sensitive, and personal, and he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. 

Luke nodded again. “Yes, you can.”

“Can you turn around for me?” He asked gently, stepping back to give him room to do so. He wanted to show Michael and Calum that they were, in fact, connected to Luke’s body. Once Luke did, he brushed his fingers lightly over the back of his wing. He smiled slightly when it fluttered beneath his fingertips. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I know it tickles.”

“It’s okay,” was Luke’s equally soft answer. “I like it.”

Ashton grinned despite himself, warmth blooming again in his chest. He was glad his back was turned to his best friends, or he’d likely be mocked for his clear fondness. Or they’d be too distracted with the earth shattering information he was giving them. They’d never know. He ran his fingers closer, turning his body a little so the other two could clearly see as he ran his finger down to the base of the wing. “See?” He said, turning to look at Michael and Calum. “They’re real.”

“I guess so,” Michael said after a minute, eyes still on where Ashton’s hand lingered on Luke’s wing. Ashton pulled back after a moment, resting his hand on Luke’s shoulder gently to turn him back around.

“I told you,” Luke said, wings fluttering slightly. Maybe with nerves. Ashton couldn’t tell if he enjoyed all the attention on him. “I’m an angel. Ashton’s angel.”

“Do you know my angel?” Michael blurted out, breaking one of the only rules Ashton had actually set. He seemed to say it before he even really thought about it, if the pink tint on his face afterward was anything to go by.

Luke tilted his head, considering the question. “Yes,” he said after a moment, with a nod. “I do.”

Michael blinked, looking ready to ask him another question before Calum cut him off. “Do you know mine?” He gave Ashton an apologetic look - though clearly not apologetic enough if he still asked the question.

Again, Luke considered the question. “Yes,” he said again. “ I do. I know both of your angels.”

“What’s mine like?” Michael asked before Ashton could shoot him a warning look. He did it anyway, figuring he’d probably want to ask another stupid question. “Are they nice?”

Luke tilted his head. “He is, in a way,” he answered simply. “Very laidback most of the time. Enjoys conversation.”

“What about mine?” Calum asked, again way too eager for the apologetic look he sent Ashton’s way. He didn’t spare him from getting a look anyway, even if he was curious about Luke’s answer. And this really just solidified Luke as an angel. There was something...wrong, almost, about him standing in his kitchen, wings out and looking every bit the angel Ashton knew he was. He was wrapped in a glimmer, kind of, something not really perceptible that wasn’t there in the same way when his wings weren’t out. Ashton decided to stop thinking about it.

“He’s sweet. Not very loud. I got along with him when I saw him.”

Michael crinkled his nose. “Are there not any women angels?” Ashton shot him another warning look, though, yeah, he did kind of have a point.

“There are,” he conceded. “But gender matters less to the higher ranking angels. There are only ‘men’ archangels, but that’s how it was when Heaven started, so it has become tradition. Tradition doesn’t get changed.”

When Michael started to ask another question, Ashton was quick enough, this time, to cut him off. “I think that’s enough questions for today. I think we all have enough to think about without dealing with more.” He shivered slightly, feeling Luke’s wing brush against his back when he shifted. “Right. So. I made extra Mac n cheese, if you guys are interested in dinner.”

Michael glanced at Calum before nodding, always easily bribed by food. He grinned a little, still clearly shaken by the onslaught of information he’d just gotten. “Do we have to say grace if there’s already an angel in our presence?”

Calum snorted and Ashton gave him a look. Luke just looked at Ashton with a confused expression. “Grace is asking God to bless your food before you eat it,” Ashton explained before he had to ask. He’d never said it, which was probably why Luke was confused. He really didn’t know how an angel of all people was confused by the idea of grace, but he wasn’t going to say anything. “I’m not really religious, so I don’t say it. And I don’t think I actually ever have.”

Luke nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. His wings fluttered slightly again, feathers brushing against Ashton’s back.

“Right,” Ashton said into the silence. “Michael, Calum, why don’t you, uh, grab food first? Then I can grab some for Luke and I afterward.” He took Luke’s hand to move him forward, towards the back kitchen wall, letting Calum and Michael move around them to the counter. Calum glances over at him, expression only slightly confused, before he was stepping up to grab food, him and Michael very quietly murmuring to each other. 

“You can put your wings away now,” Ashton said, voice soft and gentle. Luke glanced over at him and, somehow, when Ashton blinked his wings were gone. “They’re pretty, but I don’t want to freak them out too much.” He nodded towards his friends, still keeping his voice down so they didn’t hear him. 

Luke turned a light shade of pink. “Thank you.”

Ashton convinced himself that he felt absolutely nothing about it. He was completely neutral, and his stomach wasn’t flipping aroundin a weird out of control sort of way. Luke was probably just...cold or something. Though he was still holding his hand - why hadn’t he dropped it yet? - and he could attest that he was very, very warm. 

“Are we sitting at the table?” Calum asked, turning to look at Ashton. 

“Uh...yeah. That’ll work well. You guys take a seat and we’ll be there in a second.” After Michael and Calum exchanged another look, speaking to each other silently with nothing but quirked eyebrows, they left for the table. 

Ashton gently moved Luke up to the counter with him. And that was when he realized something that he probably should have earlier. Not that he was still holding his hand, but that Luke really didn’t know how to use silverware. And they were eating Mac n cheese, something that definitely required silverware. And that would definitely freak Calum and Michael out. He couldn’t very well eat it with his hands. He’d need help. Which had been the point in the first place, but it was less about teaching him now, and was more of a hindrance having to feed and help him in front of an audience. He felt his face heat up a little at the thought. 

Luke’s gaze was, as usual, heavy on his face. “Ashton?” He said, tilting his head. And that was enough to snap him out of it. 

“Yeah?” He asked, looking at Luke. 

“Just checking,” Luke said, as though that explained anything at all, and turned his gaze to the macaroni, sparing Ashton. 

“Right.” He gently let go of Luke’s hand, going ahead and dishing up some of the food for Luke and handing the bowl to him before serving himself some. “This is Mac n cheese. We eat it with a spoon. It’s...there’s no good way to eat it with your hands. I can help you with it, though.” They’d just have to ignore Michael and Calum. 

Luke nodded a little bit, seeming to just go along with what Ashton said. At least he seemed to understand it, so he was spared from trying to figure out another way of explaining. He led him over to the table, sitting down and getting the two of them situated. 

“So you said he’s been here three days?” Michael asked, eyeing Luke before looking at Ashton, since he was the one he’d actually been asking. 

“This is really good, Ash,” Calum said, not unused to being the peacemaker. Only because Michael had the fabulous talent of pissing off everyone except Calum. Even Ashton, who was fairly patient. Or he liked to think he was, at least. It was only because Calum was so smitten with Michael that he let him be a dick without much consequence. 

“Thanks,” Ashton said, deciding to answer Calum first. “It’s homemade. And yeah, Michael, he has been.”

Michael nodded and, for once, fell silent. Ashton shifted his chair to help Luke with his spoon. It only took a couple tries - and a demonstration - before he started trying to use it himself. He was just...mildly apprehensive, which Ashton chalked up too him having an audience while trying to figure out how to be human. It was probably not the most conducive environment to learn. 

They fell into quiet silence after his tutoring, all of them content to just eat. Luke leaned against him a little, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. It was sweet. 

“So he’s been living here?” Michael finally piped up, eyes on Ashton. 

“Yes, Michael,” he said, finally starting to get just a little exasperated. “He has been.”

“So where’s he been sleeping?” 

Ashton looked up, catching the cocky, coy smirk on Michael’s face that made it clear he thought he’d won something. He turned light pink, trying to figure out a half decent answer. 

“So he /has/ been in your bed,” he said triumphantly, grinning with the discovery. He was like an eight year old gloating over figuring out his parents were married. It was ridiculous. Calum seemed to agree, since he gave him a look. 

Ashton - and Calum, for that matter - didn’t even have time to come up with a witty remark before Luke was speaking up. “It’s okay,” he reassured, blue eyes landing on Ashton. “He’s jealous.”

Michael’s expression soured immediately. “I’m not fucking jealous-“

“Don’t fucking curse at my angel-“ Ashton cut in immediately, giving him a look. 

Luke continued, seemingly unbothered. “He just wishes Calum loved him back.” 

And that had all of them falling silent, three pairs of eyes landing on Luke. Who, to his credit, seemed miraculously unaffected and just continued to eat his Mac n cheese. 

“What did you say?” Calum asked, only slightly flustered. 

“Michael loves you.”

“I-I mean, yeah, Calum’s my best mate,” Michael said after an awkwardly long stretch of silence. His face was just a little too pink for him to be believable. Not that Ashton would’ve believed him anyway. He’d watched the two of them run circles around each other for years. Apparently it was so obvious that even Luke, who didn’t understand anything human, could notice. 

Luke shook his head a little, leveling his gaze on Michael’s pink face. “No. Not like that.” Ashton had been on the other side of Luke’s unwavering gaze before. It was no wonder Michael was squirming a little under its weight. 

“Yeah, like that. How would you know anyway?” Michael grumbled, starting to take on that sullen tone he got when he didn’t get his way. Like when Ashton insisted on eating anything other than pizza. 

“Because I know what you need. I can feel it.” Luke’s gaze dropped again, freeing Michael, as he turned his attention back to his Mac n cheese. He seemed more interested in that than the earth shattering revelations he was giving. 

“You can feel what people need?” It was Ashton’s turn to ask, bewilderment clear on his face. He’d had an angel for three days and still knew almost nothing about him. Maybe he should say fuck being nice and taking things slow and gentle and actually start asking him questions. 

Luke looked over at him for a second. “Yes.” He took another bite of his Mac n cheese. “This is good.”

Ashton just looked at him. “Thank you.” He paused for a moment, mind moving a little too fast for even him to keep up with it. “What do I need?” He asked, regretting it almost as soon as it left his mouth. Though, to be fair, he probably couldn’t feel any more embarrassed than Mikey, who was slumping down in his seat, face still pink.

“A hug,” Luke said simply, still completely unaware of the effect he was having on everyone else. 

And it was Ashton’s turn to blush - though he’d vehemently deny it if anyone tried to ask about it. “A hug?”

Luke nodded. “A hug.” He took another bite of his Mac n cheese. 

“You said Michael wants me to love him back.” Calum had been silent until now, expression thoughtful and serious. His voice was soft, and it was clear he was still thinking everything over. “What does that mean?”

Luke looked at Calum, now, tilting his head just a little. It made his curls shift. Ashton shoved away the automatic impulse to tuck them behind his ear. “He loved you. He wants you to love him back.”

“Can we stop with the stupid love talk?” Michael asked, though his voice was high pitched in the way it got every time he was thoroughly embarrassed, trying to hide behind his ‘nothing bothers me’ persona. His face was red, and it was clear Luke was on to something. 

“Mikey, it’s fine,” Ashton soothed. “Really. None of us care. It’s not a big deal.” And that was probably the wrong thing to say. 

“I care,” Calum said, still in that thoughtful, soft tone of voice. 

“Fuck this.” Michael shoved himself back from the table, making his way out of the room. 

Calum watched him go. He spared barely a glance for Luke and Ashton before he was leaving after Michael, though much quieter and without making a scene. 

Ashton and Luke sat quietly for a few moments before Ashton spoke up again. “You can really sense what people need?”

Luke nodded and took a bite of his Mac n cheese. Ashton would have to make it for him again, he seemed like he really liked it. “Yes. I know when you need sleep. Or food.”

“Or a hug,” Ashton added, since that was what he’d said to him earlier. 

Luke looked over at him. “Or a hug,” he agreed.

Ashton still didn’t really think he needed a hug. Or anything else, for that matter. But he wasn’t going to argue with Luke’s divine wisdom. Or whatever it was. “I’m going to go ahead and start cleaning up. I doubt they’ll be back anytime soon. If at all. You go ahead and keep eating.” 

He stood and started picking up the other dishes. He absentmindedly ruffled Luke’s hair and, oh, he’d have to do that again. Just because of the way Luke’s face lit up a little, his fair skin going light pink, before he ducked his head down and busied himself with his food again. Ashton grinned to himself and made his way over to start putting the dishes into the dishwasher. 

“So what else can you do? As an angel, I mean,” Ashton asked, glancing over at Luke. 

There was a long pause before his answer. He was used to it, though. “I don’t know. Things are different down here.”

Ashton nodded a little, continuing with what he was doing. “I guess that makes sense. Being here rather than in heaven probably changes things. But hey, it’s not a big deal. We can figure it out as we go.” He gave Luke a smile, pleased to get one in return. 

“That sounds nice.” Luke finished his food and brought the dishes over to Ashton, who rinsed them out and stuck them in the dishwasher. There was a pregnant pause as Ashton mulled things over in his mind. 

“You really knew Michael was in love with Calum?” It wasn’t difficult to notice. But Luke wasn’t the most perceptive, since he didn’t really understand humans very well, and social cues were not his strong suit. 

Luke nodded. “All he wants is for Calum to love him back the same way.”

Ashton smiled. Just a little. “He’s been like that for years. Been pining after Calum. They’ve both been kind of awful, really. They’re not very subtle. So sometimes being around them feels like third wheeling, even though they’re not officially together.” He didn’t know what had him revealing personal things like that. Something about Luke just...invited honesty. He felt like he could tell him almost anything. Almost. “How’s Calum feel about it?”

Luke’s gaze stayed on his face, giving Ashton the slightly unnerving feeling of him staring straight into his soul. Like he knew exactly what he was thinking, and feeling. And, since he apparently knew what people needed, there was the possibility that he did. “He loves him too.”

Ashton smiled a little, leaning against the counter. “That’s good. At least they have each other.” He fell quiet, looking over at the doorway leading out towards the living room, and the door into his apartment. He wondered just how well their conversation was going. He hoped beyond all hope that they could work it out, that that information being dropped on them by a third party didn’t hinder them at all. He wanted them to get together, really. 

There was some part of him, though, that was selfishly wondering about himself. What about happen to him once - if - they got together? What would happen to their friendship? It would become Michael-and-Calum and then Ashton. He couldn’t blame them - of course not, he supported them - but he was worried. A tiny part of him always had been since he’d realized they liked each other. He’d just done well at suppressing it. 

He startled a little, yanked out of his thoughts, when Luke wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close. “What are you doing?” He asked, unable to keep the surprised tremor out of his voice. 

“You seemed like you needed a hug,” Luke replies, soft and sure of himself. He held him close until Ashton wrapped his arms around him in turn, letting him be wrapped in Luke’s warmth and the calm that came with it. He didn’t know if it was an angel thing, or just a Luke thing.

It took a moment before Ashton really let himself relax into it, melting into the comfort that was Luke. He was surprisingly good at hugging for someone who held himself so awkwardly half of the time. Luke didn’t lean in, the way he normally did, but gently tried to reverse them so Ashton leaned, letting Luke support his weight. It didn’t work out so easily - Ashton didn’t think he needed a hug as badly as Luke thought he did, though deep down he knew he was just being a dick and the hugging was really nice - but it was sweet. 

Ashton didn’t know how long they stood there like that, with Luke holding him gentle but firm, like he was trying to take away everything that had ever hurt him. But eventually they were interrupted by a cough. One that was clearly fake and meant to announce someone’s presence. 

He turned to look, (reluctantly) loosening his hold on Luke. And there was Calum and Michael. “So you two worked it out, then?” He was glad. He was hoping they would. 

Calum was the one to speak first. “Yeah. We did. I think...we’re going to go now, though.” The rest was left unspoken. It didn’t have to be said; they were going to go figure out what this meant for them. “I just didn’t want to leave without saying something.”

“I told you he could’ve figured it out,” Michael grumbled. Ashton didn’t hold it against him; he was embarrassed, so he was being a dick. He’d always been like that. At least he didn’t say anything about Luke hugging him. 

Calum just shushed him, nudging his shoulder against his in a quiet reprimand. “We’ll see you soon? We’ll have to do dinner again. I think Michael will want to show Luke pizza.”

That had Michael lighting up a bit. “He’ll like it. There’s absolutely nothing better. Literal heaven on earth.” He grinned, pleased with his cheesy, ironic joke. Calum, like a good friend, snorted. 

“Yeah. I’ll give you a call later, Ash,” Calum finished. 

“Sounds good. Talk to you later, then.” It wasn’t final. It didn’t sound final. But things would be different when they were together again. He only hoped it would be different in a good way. 

When Calum turned to leave, Ashton didn’t miss the way he took Michael’s hand, lacing their fingers together to pull him along with him. His heart ached, just a little, for familiarity like that. 

“They love you,” Luke said, gaze still on the empty doorway where they’d just been standing. “And they’ll always love you. They just need to be able to love each other, too.” He turned his brilliant blue gaze, ever so knowing, to Ashton’s face. He tried not to show any reaction; he didn’t even know how to react to that. 

“Yeah,” he finally said, meeting Luke’s gaze. “I know.”

Luke was quiet for a long moment, gaze lingering on his face. “Okay,” he said simply. Ashton honestly didn’t know what was going on in his head. “Is it time to sleep?”

Ashton just nodded a little. It was early still, but there was no harm in getting a little extra sleep. Maybe it would do him some good. “Yeah. I think it is.” He turned back to Luke and gave him a smile, yanking himself out of his thoughts. Getting lost in his head now wouldn’t do either of them any good. Besides, whatever happened, happened. All he could do now was focus on his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream with me on tumblr, @ashesonthefloor


End file.
